Is it a happy holiday?
by mixanxnatsumexorange
Summary: Mikan is alone yet again on Christmas. So she goes to the mall to buy Christmas gifts but she finds herself with a stranger. And when she finally got away, she met a little boy who wanted her to be the girlfriend of his brother. What will Mikan do? NXM


Hello! I guess I'm too lazy to do the sequel…so for now how about a Christmas fanfic! Ohohohohoh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it really a happy holiday?<strong>

"Hotaru! Come on, it's Christmas don't you feel the spirit?" A certain brunette pouted.

"I certainly do not, Mikan. Find someone to play with because I have a dinner date with Ruka." Hotaru answered with her usual stoic face.

"Hotaru you meanie! Ever since you met that Ruka guy, I feel like you replaced me." Mikan said, crying like there's no tomorrow.

And of course the raven shot her with her Baka gun.

"Mou, meanie." Mikan said as she rubbed her head.

"Well anyway, it's snowing so I guess I'll just find a random rapist and get lucky. Ahahah."

"Do it your way Baka. Don't cry to me if you get pregnant. Well, okay I have to go. Ruka's calling." Hotaru replied.

"FINE. I WILL CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS WITH SOME STRANGER!" The baka..I mean Mikan shouted.

* * *

><p><span>At the mall.<span>

* * *

><p>"Tss. Hotaru such a meanie. I hope she and ruka gets….Eh, who am I kidding. Hotaru looks so happy with Ruka. I don't want to destroy their love." Mikan giggled. <em>Well for now, I guess I'll go to the toy store and see what I can buy for friends. <em>

While giggling the brunette, bumped into someone.

"Ugh. Watch where you're going!" A certain raven said.

"Well, I'm sorry if you didn't look as well!" Mikan retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry polka dots. If you wanted my attention that much, you should have just asked."

"YOU PERVERT. PEEKING AT MY UNDIES. You ARROGANT PERSON. WHO WOULD FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE ANYWAY?" The brunette replied.

" What's not too like, I'm rich, smart and fairly hot."

"Narcissist jerk. Who are yo-"

The raven brought Mikan dragged her to the corner between two shops. So no one can actually see them.

"_What is this jerk doing to me. Hotaruu! I didn't mean to find a rapist save me!" The brunette thought. _

And well. She bit his hand.

"What the fuck! Are you some kind of 10 year old?" The raven holding his hand that was bitten really hard.

"Well if you're going to rape me, I should at least defend myself stupid.!"

"Feisty eh. I'm Natsume Hyuuga. And I'm sorry I dragged you here, my fan girls are chasing me again. Okay, don't even think I'd rape you. Flat chest weirdo."

"I AM NOT FLAT CHEST."

"Are you sure you're even a girl?

"What the hell!"

"Well, I told you my name. What's yours?"

"Mikan Sakura. You ugly pervert."

"Well, Polka you should be punished after biting my hand. Don't you know that this hand is a god for the women." Natsume said with a smirk on his face. He's clearly enjoying the brunette in front of him. He pulled her closer to him, their bodies touching.

"What. It's not even worth anything! Hmph. Rapist weirdo. What are you going to do?" Mikan said. Dead serious. But actually she's afraid but for some reason she feels comfortable.

"It's Christmas, so this is more than a punishment, this is your lucky day Mikan Sakura." As he kissed her lips.

The kiss was not just a peck but something more. As Natsume kissed Mikan, the brunette tried to push him away but he was too strong so in the end she just succumbs to the kiss. Natsume was too rough but Mikan just kissed him back with the same roughness.

Things we're getting out of hand, Natsume bit Mikan's lips for entrance, and Mikan just granted it. They are now having a toungue battle in which Natsume won. Mikan put her arms around Natsume's neck to make him closer while Natsume wrapped his arms against her waist. The kissing stop when the raven coughed.

"I'm sorry about the cough." Natsume said still coughing.

"Are you okay?" Mikan said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I better go. Get well fast Natsume!" The brunette ran as fast as she can.

"Mikan Sakura." A name the raven will never forget.

**Natsume POV**

"Mikan Sakura"

What am I doing? Kissing some girl I just met, but this actually feels good. It was suppose to be just one simple kiss, but as I put my lips on hers it felt so addicting. One kiss certainly is not enough with that girl. Once I meet her again, I'll make sure to kiss her some more.

Stupid cough, if I didn't cough I might've given her hickeys and brought her home.

**Mikan POV**

Ugh. Why did I just kiss some random guy. This feels weird. But yet I felt satisfied with that kiss. That was certainly a first for me. But it was embarrassing. He might even think I'm a slut. I just met that arrogant, narcissist jerk. I bet he kissed a lot of girls that way. MUST REMOVE OUT OF MIND. GO TO TOY STORE.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Toy Store.<span>**

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH."<p>

"TRALALALALAL"

"OH MY GOSH, I HAVE THAT TOY TOO! WAHHHHH."

"Thank you Mom, thank you Dad!"

"NO THAT'S MY TOY!"

"NU-UH THAT'S MY TOY!"

"Ugh. Little boy just give the freaking toy to the adorable little girl." I told the boy with the silver locks. AS NICE AS POSSIBLE BY THE WAY. But no,he just kept grabbing the bear. Seriously! So I had to get another bear for the girl. Well anyway, I find myself stuck to the boy with the silver locks.

"Where's your Mom?"

"I don't know. Hag . " He replied. _The nerve! I'm already helping this brat!_

"I told you it's MIKAN. For a little boy you sure don't have some manners!"

"Well, for an old lady. You sure don't know how to choose the patterns of your underwear."

"GOSH. YOU'RE A PERVERT?" _I had to scream it. Now all the people are looking at us. Ugh. I'm already helping him find his dad, mom or bro. _

**Normal POV**

The 7 year old boy was actually lost obviously and Mikan who has such a heart was trying to help him.

"_This lady honestly can be good with my Big bro. She's really pretty, she didn't fall for my dashing looks and well she seems nice. Let's see." _The boy thought.

"Wait a minute, isn't it unfair that YOU know my name but I don't know YOURS." Mikan said, pointing her finger towards him accusingly.

"My name is Youichi Hyuuga. And I'd like you to be my brother's girlfriend." Youichi said.

"What the hell are you talking about? This isn't fun Youichi. Hahahah." Mikan laughed.

"You see, I'm actually here at this toy store not for the toys but I'm actually here for him." The little boy pointed at Santa who is interviewing other kids while sitting at his lap.

"Why? What are you going to ask him?"

"Well, my brother is sick. And I just want him to be happy. This is the same wish I ask Santa and yet it never happens. My brother isn't taking any medications because he thinks there's nothing in this world that will make him stay longer." The boy said tears rolling down his face.

"I love my brother so much. He taught me everything I know in life. And now I just want Santa to at least help my brother. Youichi can't stand seeing him so sad."

The boy kept crying, he lost his parents not physically but they are too busy working. So he was left with his brother. His brother always kept him near and spoiled him as well. Now the only person who taught him everything is sick.

While Youichi kept crying, the brunette hugged him.

"You-chan. You cannot rush love. Stop crying I believe your brother will get better. Just pray for him." As Mikan hugged him tighter.

"Come on, let's go out I'll treat you some ice cream You-chan"

"Okay. Thank you" Youichi still holding Mikan's hand.

As they went out crimson met hazel.

"Oh. Mikan nee-san this is my brother Natsume Hyuuga." Youichi said smiling.

"We've met." The two teens said, the one with a surprised face and the other one smirking.

* * *

><p>GOSH I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS. Hahaha. Reviews please. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
